A differential is a component of an axle assembly that is used to transfer torque from a driveshaft to a pair of output shafts. The driveshaft can drive the differential through the use of a bevel gear that meshes with a ring gear mounted to a housing of the differential. In automotive applications, a differential allows the tires mounted at either end of the axle assembly to rotate at different speeds. This is important when the vehicle is turning because the outer tire travels over an arc of greater distance than the inner tire. Thus, the outer tire must rotate at a faster speed than the inner tire to compensate for the greater distance of travel. The differential includes a gear arrangement that allows torque to be transferred from the driveshaft to the output shafts while concurrently allowing the output shafts to rotate at different speeds as needed.
To address increased fuel costs, the automotive industry has been driven to provide vehicles with increased fuel economy. To increase fuel economy, vehicle designers have looked for ways to remove weight from vehicles. Additionally, smaller vehicles have become more prevalent. In this environment, there is a need for differentials having reduced size and weight without loss of torque capacity when compared to conventional differential designs.